


Whale-watching, or the lack thereof

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Logan Marshall-Green and KJ Apa [19]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF, Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: Logan (AU) is ex-military, ex-mercenary, mostly retired, and occasionally works for AU Tommy Flanagan who sponsored him into Citadel. He's also good friends with AU Antony Starr and Stephen Amell*. He has family money as well as his own. He struggles with PTSD. He was involved with AU Rafael Lazzini but that relationship ended roughly 10 months ago. Their storyline can be foundhere.Citadel knows Logan's past occupation(s) and current connections and they couldn't care less as long as he's not involving the organization directly in anything illegal.KJ (AU) is busy traveling the world while he tries to figure out what he wants to do with the rest of his life after having made a huge sum of money from an app he developed. He's been aged up to 31.*their storyline is posted under my namewarning for semi-discreet public play





	Whale-watching, or the lack thereof

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Logan Marshall-Green/KJ Apa storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

"Apparently the weather's not cooperating," Logan tells KJ, coming back into the cafe where his lover's been holding their table while Logan braved the line to find out what was up with their whale-watching trip. He slides into his seat across from KJ. "Gunnar says tomorrow should work, or this afternoon, but he says the whales aren't as abundant in the afternoon. He said we should check out the Whale Museum or take a hike along one of the paths today and come back tomorrow morning."

"Okay." KJ looks out over the choppy whitecaps on the bay. He smiles at his lover. "This completely messes up... absolutely nothing. I love that we're not worried about plans." He sips at his coffee.

"Should we keep travelling this way when we do our next trip?" Logan asks, nodding his thanks to the waitress when she offers to top up his coffee. "Or do you normally like a bit more of a framework?"

"I like the idea of researching a place and coming up with a loose itinerary — you know, a list of ideas of where we want to go," KJ answers, thinking it over. "And then not feeling like we have to stick to that at all."

"Me too," Logan says with a smile. He's spent enough of his life with things strictly regimented. "So... Ireland with your mom and then home for a bit and then...?"

"Canada is where I was headed next. The Pacific Northwest," KJ answers. "Alaska. Then moving east... Fewer parties, more nature is what I was figuring." Not that he's been to any parties since he met Logan, and that's fine with him — he was getting pretty ragged. "What do you think?"

"It all sounds good to me," Logan nods, sitting back with his coffee, his eyes locked on KJ. "I haven't done much traveling in North America."

KJ glances aside at the bay, seagulls swooping. "If we don't see any whales here, maybe we'll see some there." He looks back at Logan and shivers a little at how intently his lover is watching him. Smiles.

"I'd like to do a longer sailing trip sometime," Logan offers, smiling back. "No rush, it's just something I'd like to do some day."

"Yeah, I like sailing with you. I like steering..." KJ snickers, thinking back to the very first time Logan fucked him. "No, seriously. I think I need a few lessons first so I can help you better, and then I'd be up for that."

"That would be amazing. I'd like to go all the way down the coast, down along Mexico to the tip of South America," Logan says. "Make it a couple month trip."

"Really break in the cabin?" KJ grins, picturing it. "You don't think you'd get sick of me, being that close for that long?"

"Definitely not," Logan responds, smiling, "but I'd buy something bigger for that kind of trip anyways. Sell it when we get to Patagonia and fly home."

"Like, 32 feet? Does it matter what season we go in?" KJ asks reaching across the table to link his fingers with Logan's.

"Maybe even a 40," Logan says, giving KJ's fingers a squeeze. "We could still man it with two and I think we'd want to be in Patagonia in their summer so leave L.A. in the fall, end up there in December."

"I don't know if my family would forgive me for missing Christmas at home. We might have to fly from there to New Zealand," KJ says, smiling at his lover. "Do you think you'd be okay doing the holidays with my family?" They'd adore Logan, he's certain. Once they got used to him.

Logan blinks. "I wasn't— I didn't necessarily mean we'd do it this year," he says, rubbing his thumb over the side of KJ's hand. "Wait. Is that what you meant? This year?"

"Well— oh. Now is always the best time, right?" KJ murmurs, wondering whether maybe he's going overboard. So to speak. "But I'll need to go back for Christmas regardless."

"What if we did that next?" Logan suggests. "Leave the other stuff - Canada, the Pacific Northwest - until the new year? We could spend some time at home - buy the boat, get you trained - then do the trip and fly over to New Zealand for Christmas."

KJ stares at Logan. "That's fucking insane," he informs him in a dead flat tone. But that's it, he can't keep a straight face any longer to save his life. "Yes! Yes, let's do it," he exclaims, grinning madly.

Logan laughs. "We've officially lost it, haven't we?" he jokes, shaking his head but he leans across the table and kisses KJ anyway, not giving a shit who's watching.

Any words KJ might've said get lost in the warm pressure of Logan's mouth, and he moans softly. Realizing a bit too late that they're in public.

The waitress clears her throat and Logan sits back, expecting grief, but no, apparently she just wants to know if they want more coffee again. "No thank you, I'm good. KJ?"

"Fine, thanks," KJ says, flashing her a smile that probably looks as awkward as it feels. But when he looks back at Logan he can't help the sheepish grin.

"You make me want to take you into the washroom and do dirty things to you. See if you can keep quiet," Logan murmurs when she's gone. A wicked smile on his lips.

KJ leans in, irresistibly lured. "What kind of dirty things?"

"You're not supposed to encourage me," Logan laughs then drops his voice again. "But they all involve my teeth, my fingers and my cock."

Shutting his eyes for a moment to picture it, KJ moans softly. "Wait, I'm supposed to be discouraging you? When did we decide that? I call a do-over," he chuckles.

Logan laughs again. "Only when I want to do crazy things like fuck you in public."

KJ raises an eyebrow thoughtfully. "What's the worst that could happen?" he muses. "Jail, maybe. I bet the jails here are really nice. Clean, and polite." Yeah, he's definitely treading dangerous waters. And loving it.

Logan raises an eyebrow at that. Glances at his watch. "You go first. I'll follow you in a few minutes."

His heart pounding, KJ gets to his feet. He weaves between the small cafe tables to the back of the restaurant, knocking lightly on the men's room door before slipping inside and shutting it behind him. Leaning back against the door for a long moment and trying to settle his breathing. He can't quite believe they're doing this — hell, can't believe half the stuff they've done in the past two weeks. Crossing the small bathroom, he looks at himself in the mirror, wondering whether his eyes are always lit up like this around Logan.

Logan gives it a few minutes, making sure no one notices when he follows KJ as promised. He knocks at the bathroom door. "It's me," announced softly.

Swiftly KJ unlocks the door and steps out of the way so Logan can enter. He's grinning like a fool, excited and beginning to be aroused. Locks the door behind Logan and immediately throws his arms around his neck for a kiss.

Logan loses himself for a minute in the kiss, in how good his boy tastes, before he draws back. "We're likely on borrowed time," he says, giving KJ a grin and his ass a squeeze. "Turn around. Brace yourself against the door."

His blood thrilling, KJ obeys. He drops his jeans and shorts to his ankles for good measure, and splays his fingers against the door.

Logan groans at the sight. Moving in close, he drops his own jeans and spread KJ's cheeks with his hands, inspecting his well-slicked hole, aching to be inside him.

KJ can feel Logan's eyes on him, appraising him. He shivers and angles his hips back more, providing a better view. Waiting breathlessly.

"So greedy," Logan teases, taking his cock in hand and rubbing the head over KJ's hole. Completely ignoring what he'd told his boy only moments before about needing to hurry.

It's not what KJ's expecting and he whimpers softly, his hole fluttering in need. "Please," he breathes, his prick stiff and beginning to ache.

"Please what?" Logan murmurs, pushing just the tip inside.

Damn, Logan's self-control is so good. KJ's nearly whining with lust. "Please fuck me with your huge cock, sir," he says quietly, mindful of the café noise on the other side of the door.

Logan loves the way KJ sounds, his need and desperation fuelling Logan's arousal, his cock swelling further even as he pushes all the way inside him, sinking deep.

KJ groans softly, grateful he took the time to prep his ass before they left this morning. It feels amazing that Logan can just push inside, slick drag of hot friction, naked skin on skin. Tentatively he rocks back.

"You realize you're going to have to walk around with my come still inside you," Logan murmurs, mouth brushing along the curve of KJ's earlobe as he places his hands over his boy's and starts fucking him.

Dropping his forehead to rest against the door, KJ gasps. "Yes," he whispers, thinking of it now. A little late. He shudders with a shock of pleasure and bears down on his lover. "So fucking dirty."

" _So_ dirty," Logan agrees. "Wet and slick, my come sliding out of you," he goes on, fucking KJ harder, faster. "Next time I'll plug you up. Force you to keep it inside."

KJ groans. Remembers himself an instant too late and sinks his teeth into his forearm, hanging on for every thrust.

Usually Logan would do everything he could to make this last, to draw it out for both of them, but he meant what he said, they're on borrowed time, someone likely to come to the door any second, and so he fucks KJ fast and hard, rocking him up onto his toes as he drives his cock home, chasing after his own orgasm which soon crashes over him, his cock spurting hot and thick, flooding his boy's hole.

With a soft whimper KJ bites down harder, his body greedily sucking at Logan's come. "Please," he whispers, "me too." He knows it'll only take seconds once he has permission.

For an instant Logan's tempted to say no but that would be too cruel, especially when KJ's been such a good boy. "Go ahead," he whispers, thrusting again. "Come for me."

KJ drops his free hand to his cock and quickly strokes. Sure enough in seconds he's coming, spilling hot onto his fingers. Breathing hard with a mouthful of shirt, and straining to keep every last drop inside him.

"Good boy," Logan murmurs, kissing the back of KJ's neck before he eases out.

Whimpering, KJ works to hold himself still and not rock back to keep his lover inside him. It turns out there might actually be such a thing as too sore... His hands shake slightly as he pulls his jeans and shorts back up, smearing the seed beginning to run down the crack of his ass.

"Here," Logan helps KJ right his clothes. "Are you okay?" A quick check-in before he gives the next order, his focus now on getting them out of this washroom.

"I'm fucking great," KJ says with a soft chuckle, pushing away from the door.

"Good," Logan says, seriously impressed. "You're not too sore?" he asks, hand going to the locked handle.

"For next time? Yeah, I think I might be." KJ laughs again. "But right now I feel like I'm floating."

Logan chuckles. He grabs KJ's hand, unlocks the door and quickly walks them back out to their table, pulling his chair a little closer to KJ as they sit back down. "More coffee?" he asks his lover as the waitress approaches.

"You know what, I'm pretty full," KJ murmurs, his lips curving. Acutely award of the dampness in his jeans, and won't that be fun when he stands up again.

"So we'll settle our bill and go for a walk?" Logan says with a wicked grin, holding his hand over his coffee cup.

KJ hesitates only for an instant. "Yeah..." he agrees, grinning hugely now. Dirty, indeed.

Logan asks for the bill and hands the waitress some cash, telling her to keep the change. "Let's go," he says to KJ, getting to his feet, his hand held out to his lover, his boy.

Ducking his head on a grin gone shy now, KJ gets to his feet and takes Logan's hand. More wetness trickles down his crack and he takes a deep breath, slowly blowing it out as he follows his lover.

"I like this place, it's quiet," Logan says, the streets pretty much deserted now that everyone from the whale watching line have dispersed to their various activities. "Which means I can do this," he continues, hand sliding up under the back of KJ's shirt before his fingers tease beneath his waistband, dipping into his semen-slick crack.

That brings KJ up short. "You're going to be just as dirty as I am," he whispers, shivering at the illicit touch. Grinning like a fool. But damn, Logan is just so much fun.

"Me?" Logan grins. "How's that?" Making certain they're not being watched before he pushes one finger inside KJ.

KJ gasps in shock, then whimpers in discomfort. "Because now we're both all over you," he says softly, unable to keep his muscles from clutching at the intrusion.

"Hm. So should I stop?" Logan asks casually, teasing, pushing his finger deeper, his cock throbbing as KJ squirms.

Oh, god. Logan is actually fingering him in the middle of a public street, and KJ craves more. "You don't have to stop," he whispers. "But you're making me hard again. I thought I was done for a while."

"You are, unless you're prepared to add to what's in your jeans already," Logan says simply, forcing a second finger inside his boy, constantly on the lookout for anyone who might actually notice what they're doing.

Now KJ whimpers again, as a flash of actual pain streaks through him. "Are you tormenting me just for the sake of it?" he asks, eyeing his lover sidelong.

Logan smiles. "Yes."

KJ sighs. He's so far gone, but at least he's aware of it. That has to count for something. "I love your smile," he says, giving himself over to the torture. He never had a hope of real protest anyway.

"Good, you can focus on that," Logan teases, crooking his fingers just so.

It's inevitable: one touch to his sweet spot and KJ's trying to get more, rocking onto Logan's fingers like they're not standing in broad daylight. He flushes hot, clotheslined by his own jeans and deliciously frustrated.

"If you can get us back to the hotel like this, I'll let you come," Logan promises, starting to walk again, his fingers deep in KJ's ass.

"Oh, my god, are you kidding?" It's a rhetorical question, a moot issue given that KJ is already being forced to keep up with him. He glances around frantically, worried about who might see, what they might see. At least his shirt conceals Logan's hand for the most part. And he thanks deities small and large that their hotel is only a few blocks away. "I think I'm gonna need you to smile again," he teases.

"Oh, I'm smiling alright," Logan tells him, grinning as he crooks his fingers again.

KJ whimpers, trying not to jerk away. "God, you're going to drive me insane," he mutters. "Is that really what you want?"

"Yes," Logan murmurs, easing up just a little as a couple come out of a store in front of them, moving onto the sidewalk. "What do you want?" he asks, once they're safely past. "Do you want me to stop? Behave myself?"

 _Fuck_. They're about the same height, and Logan isn't rushing them painfully down the street. How could KJ say no to having his lover's fingers inside him? "No." He glances around. "We're both going to die, though. I'm going to walk out into traffic and not even notice."

"I won't let you," Logan promises, renewing the torment. "That's part of my job. Keep you safe." He grins. "Tormented but safe."

KJ sighs, unable to argue with that. So he just keeps walking, a slight hitch in his breathing. Feeling Logan's fingers rub hypersensitive skin with every step. The hotel seems like it's miles away.

"Dirty, dirty boy..." Logan murmurs, playing over that bundle of nerves, over and over. "Do you have any idea how hard you make me?"

"No," KJ whispers honestly. He glances aside at his lover. "This is really turning you on?"

"Yeah, of course," Logan says, smiling, crooking his fingers again. "Walking along like this, in bright daylight, my fingers buried in your ass... I'm so hard I could cut glass."

KJ moans a little at the words, and sneaks a look back to check the fit of Logan's jeans. God. "Are we officially insatiable?" he asks with a laugh.

"Way beyond in my books," Logan grins, stilling his hand once more as a woman and her teenage daughter pass them by. "I think we made official status at the hot springs."

"What? That was, like, day two. There's no way it was already official." KJ is starting to grind down onto Logan's fingers as they walk, and in a vicious cycle it gets friction on his cock. He might go blind before this little walk is over.

"Nah, it was day three, maybe even four if you count the day we got here," Logan teases, well aware of the change in KJ's movements, in the way his body's tightening around Logan's fingers.

"I can see our hotel," KJ says, automatically looking up to see if he can spy the balcony of their fourth-floor room. Then a disquieting thought occurs to him. "Are you going to make me climb the stairs like this?"

"Is there some reason I shouldn't?" Logan says, that wicked gleam back in his eye.

"Yeah. We're up four fucking floors," KJ retorts, starting to sweat from the pressure of trying to look normal as they walk. "You're sadistic, but you're not _mean_."

Logan's not sure about that, the line so very fine. But still. "Are you asking me to take pity on you?"

That gets KJ, and he thinks it over carefully. Then he sighs, nearly to the hotel's entrance. "Please can we take the lift?"

"It's okay," Logan says, easing his fingers from KJ's body. "As you said, I'm not mean and you did what I asked. You got us back to the hotel." His hand kept on the small of KJ's back.

KJ shudders in response to the sudden halt in stimulation, but he's comforted by Logan's hand warm on his back. "Thank you, sir," he whispers, ducking his head to keep his words just between them when they pass the doorman. "For mercy."

The 'sir' gets to Logan like it always does, his cock giving a rough throb. "You're welcome, boy," he says softly, voice thick with arousal as he pushes the button for the elevator, his second concession to his lover.

Eyeing him sidelong, KJ nestles in closer at his side while they wait. "Still want me?"

"Always," Logan says softly, eyes locked on KJ. Not just an answer but a promise.

KJ's lips twist, his smile turning downright gooey. He ducks his head as they enter the lift, cuddling up under Logan's arm in a corner.

Logan's about to breathe a sigh of relief that they're alone when a couple of young guys — very obviously American by their clothes and their demeanour — join them. The one keeps talking to his buddy but the buddy's busy staring at Logan and KJ, something close to a sneer on his face. Luckily they've only got four floors to go.

Glancing up, KJ spots the sneer and he rolls his eyes. Jesus, they came to Iceland partly to get _away_ from that. He straightens up, leaning his back against the wall.

"Fucking faggots," the kid says to his friend, but his eyes are locked with Logan's. Obviously expecting a response.

But not the one Logan gives him. Which is his patented scary-as-fuck smile. The one that says he's the kind of guy you _don't_ actually want responding to you.

"Leave them alone," the kid's friend says with an audible sigh, a small apology of a smile flashed at them both. The elevator luckily dinging before any of it goes any further, the asshole kid obviously stupid enough to want to push things but before he can, his friend's pushing down the hall in the opposite direction to their room.

Once the two strangers are safely away, KJ shoves off from the wall with a sigh. Only then does he visually check in with his lover, and the creepy smile on Logan's face chills him to his marrow. "Were you about to take him apart?" he asks softly.

"Only if he'd come at us with more than words," Logan says, standing down, the tension draining from his frame.

KJ reaches out to rub his stiff shoulders. "Come on. Come take me to bed."

Logan puts his arm around KJ again and leans into him as they walk down the hall. "I don't go looking for trouble," he tells him, feeling like he needs to. "I won't ever throw the first punch."

"That sounds like a good policy. You only fight when you need to." KJ brushes his lips over Logan's cheek, enjoying the closeness after the intense moment. Stepping up to the door he unlocks it and holds it open for his lover, following Logan into their room and shedding his jacket.

"How sore are you?" Logan asks, draping his jacket over KJ's.

"Pretty damn sore," KJ confesses with a bashful grin. "But now ask if I still want you inside me."

"Do you?" Logan asks, smiling, reminding himself not to torment his boy any further, that he's already earned his reward.

"Yeah, I do. Same reason I just want to keep fucking you even after I've already come," KJ tells him, that smile shooting sparks of want through him. "It just feels so damn good."

Logan's smile deepens and he very slowly and deliberately pulls his shirt over his head, dropping his jeans in a pile along with it. "I'm all yours," he tells KJ, moving to the bed. "You can touch me, you can ride me, you can come whenever you want..."

"Really?" KJ's eyes light up like he's a kid who's been handed the keys to the candy store. "God." His gaze roams hungrily over Logan's body as he skins out of his own clothes. Settling between his lover's thighs, he can't resist dipping down to take Logan's cock into his mouth. He sucks languorously, with a little moan of pleasure for the velvet weight of it.

Logan gasps, arousal shivering through him, his hands fisted in the covers for now.

Damn, that's a gorgeous sound. KJ sucks, slowly bobbing his head. Pulling off to graze his teeth over the glans.

Logan curses under his breath and shivers again, his cock kicking up against KJ's mouth. "Tease," he accuses but he's only kidding.

KJ snorts a laugh. "What, you want me to bite you? I thought I was the only masochist in the room." He does it again.

"No, I want you to keep sucking," Logan says, but he moans, cock jerking sharply at the second scrape of teeth.

With a grin, KJ follows the path with his tongue. "I've got your come still inside me," he says huskily. "But I think the lube's probably all gone." He closes his lips over the crown and delves into the tiny slit.

Logan groans. "I'd say come makes good lube but not with how sore you already are." And not with them traveling every day.

"Is there any blood on your fingers?" KJ asks diffidently as he sits up and swipes a small bottle of lube from the bedside table. He slicks his fingers then pushes two into his ass with a wince.

"Are you saying if you're not bleeding, you're not sore enough for me to stop?" Logan asks, eyes locked on KJ, watching his every move.

KJ flushes hot, his skin tingling. "I might be saying something like that," he mumbles, and pushes a third finger inside. Starting to fuck himself.

"I'll remember that," Logan promises, several wicked scenarios already coming to mind.

Glancing up, KJ crooks a smile at his sir. Spreads his fingers as wide as he can with a soft moan, then moves up to straddle Logan. Slowly he lowers himself down, his sir's thick cock rubbing against sore flesh as he penetrates.

"Dirty boy," Logan murmurs, hands going to KJ's thighs now, thumbs stroking up the inside. "You need this like you need air, don't you? Your hole filled with my cock."

"Yes," KJ whispers. Gasping as he takes his sir deeper. "I'm so empty without you. I ache for you."

"You were made for me," Logan says, sliding his hands up KJ's chest to his nipples, rolling and pinching them between his fingers. "Made for my cock. To be owned."

The impact of those words slams into KJ and all he can do is whimper. _Owned_. Logan's fingers spur him on and he takes him fully inside with a cry, already beginning to rock his hips desperately.

Logan pinches even harder, almost hard enough to bruise as he cants his hips upwards, making sure KJ has _all_ of him.

KJ yelps in pain. Pleasure burns through him a second later and he moans with it, slowing down to roll his hips until Logan's cock hits him exactly right, again and again.

"Remember," Logan tells him, eyes locked on his boy, drinking in every nuance of pleasure and pain. "You've got permission. Whenever you want it." Determined, for his part, to hold out as long as KJ needs him to.

"Mmm." KJ nods, then huffs a soft laugh. "You feel so fuckin' good inside me. I meant what I said earlier, about how I'm never really ready for you to stop fucking me."

"One of these times I'll wear a cock ring," Logan promises, dragging his nails down KJ's chest to his groin. "Fuck you as long as you want."

KJ hisses at the touch, enchanted by the idea. He leans in closer. "Will you touch my nipples?" he asks breathlessly. "Hurt me?"

Logan nods. "I'll torment you for hours," he whispers. "Let you come over and over until you're begging not to come again."

Whimpering in need, KJ grinds down onto his lover's cock. Taking Logan's hands in his, he licks first at the left index finger, then the right one, then presses them against his chest.

"You liked that, did you?" Logan says, returning to abusing KJ's nipples, the taut nubs rolled and pinched between his fingers.

KJ gasps and presses into the tormenting caresses. His hips rock faster now as he starts chasing his climax, reeling from pleasure. "Please," he begs out of habit, recalling an instant later that he already has permission. Logan pinches him again and he shouts, spilling hot onto his lover's belly.

Logan groans, fuck, KJ's body clenching tight around his cock, and follows his boy over, spurting thick inside him.

Slumping over his lover, KJ nuzzles Logan's chest. His breathing might be slow to even out again. He lies there in perfect bliss with his lover still buried deep inside him, unhurried and unconcerned.

"You good?" Logan murmurs, rubbing KJ's back, in absolutely no hurry to move himself.

"Mmm." KJ smiles lazily and threads his fingers through Logan's short hair, just to touch. "I'm amazing. You?"

"I'm fabulous," Logan answers, grinning. He kisses the top of KJ's head. "You're my new drug."


End file.
